


float

by BDEblueyes



Series: BDE does SG14 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, spirit gate 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDEblueyes/pseuds/BDEblueyes
Summary: Kaiba came out from the house with a tray of pink lemonade, setting it down on the table between Ryou’s chair and his own.  “And besides, we can admire you so much better from where we are,” he added, causing Jou to blush from head to toe.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, teaseshipping
Series: BDE does SG14 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209260
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	float

“Aren’t you going to join me?” Jou called from the pool, where he was lying on one of those ridiculous floats. A neon pink monstrosity covered in pineapples. Why Kaiba even had the thing lying around, no one seemed able to say.

“No, thank you,” Ryou called back. He was seated comfortably on the patio overlooking the pool, under the shade of a giant umbrella. “We weren’t all gifted the ability to tan, you know.”

Kaiba came out from the house with a tray of pink lemonade, setting it down on the table between Ryou’s chair and his own. “And besides, we can admire you so much better from where we are,” he added, causing Jou to blush from head to toe. 

“Oh look, now you match the Li-lo!” Ryou laughed.

The blond dove off the float and splashed around a little more, before deciding to join the others on the patio. 

Ryou and Kaiba watched, entranced as he lifted himself out of the pool. Watched the water bead and drip, rolling down tanned skin. Watched his muscles flex and ripple.

“Good lord,” said the white-haired man, under his breath, at exactly the same moment that the brunet let out a totally undignified whimper.

“Did ya say something, Seto?” Jou asked walking up the steps to the patio, fluffing his hair with a towel.

Kaiba shook his head. He didn’t seem to be capable of speech at the moment. 

“I coulda sworn I heard something from up here just now,” said the blond. “And I thought I might like to kiss whoever it was. Oh well.”

“But-” Ryou started, as Kaiba whimpered again. 

Jou leaned over and kissed Ryou deeply before turning to Kaiba, picking him up, and throwing him into the pool, horrible Hawaiian shirt and all.

“What the fuck was that for, mutt?” the brunet spluttered.

“Seemed like you needed to cool off,” Jou replied with a laugh. “Besides, what’s the point of having a pool if you never use it?”


End file.
